User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Olimar
<< Wii Fit Trainer | All 4 U | Luigi >> Revealed: July 12, 2013 Captain Olimar and his Pikmin are back and the first characters announced after the initial debut at E3 2013! Olimar has been given a big revamp now only being able to have three Pikmin at once as well as Winged Pikmin being integrated into his recovery. Revealed a day before Pikmin 3's Japanese release Olimar now dawns the Pikmin 3 suit by having the whistle visible in the suit! His Pikmin are slightly bigger but other than that Old Olly's differences are much better and potentially better. He's even brought new captain, Alph to the battle with him as a palette! Olimar and his Pikmin definitely aren't gonna be fleeing from the fray. SSB4 Olimar Screen 1.jpg|Mario prepares for the white Pikmin's poisonous grip. SSB4 Olimar Screen 2.jpg|Olimar and the original three Pikmin traverse the new Animal Crossing stage. SSB4 Olimar Screen 3.jpg|Fox takes the heat against a Red Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 4.jpg|Mega barely dodges Olimar's down aerial. SSB4 Olimar Screen 5.jpg|Link and Pit barely avoid the gruesome attacks of the Red and Purple Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 6.jpg|A yellow, red and white Pikmin play in the Garden of Hope. SSB4 Olimar Screen 7.jpg|Olimar and a yellow flee after a blue is mudered and a yellow is captured by King Koopa. SSB4 Olimar Screen 8.jpg|Olimar sky dives from a tree. SSB4 Olimar Screen 9.jpg|A blue, white and yellow look up to the (to them) enormous Kirby. SSB4 Olimar Screen 10.jpg|Olimar sleeps for a bit as a trio of Pikmin guard him. Moveset Special *Pikmin Pluck: Pluck three pikmin in the following order: red, yellow, blue, white and purple. **TBA **TBA *Pikmin Throw: Tell your little buddies to latching on to opponenets and do chip damage (unless they're purple, in that case get ready for some fierce knockback). **TBA **Tackle Pikmin Throw: All Pikmin act like the Purples and deal various increments of damage after tackling people *Winged Pikmin: These buddies carry the captains back on to the stage and away from trouble! Having more Pikmin weighs the group down however so you may have to make some sacrifices for survival. Sorry Pikmin... **Winged Pikmin Jump: Quickly jolt vertically into the air, brushing any opponents off to the side. **TBA *Pikmin Order: Call your Pikmin back to you and/or change their order. **TBA **Dizzy Whistle: Make nearby enemies dizzy as you call the Pikmin back, but be VERY open for attack. *End of Day: To escape the nocturnal nightmares of the Pikmin planet out fair captain receeds to the atmosphere with his new little friends! The nocturnal creatures (Bulborbs) decide to do a little chip damage torture to the opponents before Olimar and crew land, leaving a huge explosion for all opponents to avoid (for their own sake) Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Good Ol' One, Two)0 *Dash Attack (Quick Cartwheel) *Strong Side (Wind Up Punch) *Strong Up (Drill Jump) *Strong Down (Stomach Slide) Smash *Forward Smash (Pikmin TackleWarrior) *Up Smash (Pikmin Twirl) *Down Smash (Headbutting Pikmin Shield) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Midair Drill Jump) *Forward Aerial (Pikman Slash) *Backward Aerial (Pikmin Slap) *Upward Aerial (Pikmin Wave) *Down Aerial (Pikmin Spike) Grabs *Grab (Pikmin Dash) *Pummel (Pikmin Headbutt) *Forward Throw (Pikmin Toss!) *Backward Throw (Pikmin Slam) *Up Throw (Pikmin's Kirby Kamikaze!)) *Down Throw (Pikmin Wrestling) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Olimar jumps up and down in joy. *Side: Taking a lesson from Pikachu, Olimar lays down for a sec and rolls. *Down: Olimar braces his imaginary overall straps and swirves his body around Stage Introduction *Olimar exits from the Hocotate ship and quickly plucks three Pikmin Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Main Theme: Pikmin *Olimar cheers, bending his body up and down as he's watched by a red and yellow Pikmin *Olimar plucks a white, blue and purple. The white and blue simply bounce off his head while the purple lands on him, knocking him down. *The captain sways his body in a circular motion in place while three Pikmin circle him. Palettes #Olimar #Red Suit Olimar #Green Suit Olimar #White Suit Olimar #Alph #Charlie Alph #Brittany Alph #Olimar Alph Category:Blog posts